dying girls
by cristina rosales
Summary: lily potter was broken and dying, and rose felt herself breaking every time she touched her. / lily/rose, cousincest


**t** **itle** : dying girls

 **summary** : lily potter was broken and dying, and rose felt herself breaking every time she touched her. / lily/rose, cousincest

 **a/** **n** : nextgen is my favorite fandom to read, so i guess i'd give it a shot. sorry, but the cursed child will never change my headcanons.

for the caesar's palace monthly oneshot, summer olympics, and one-hit wonder!

 **prompts** : so excuse us as we sing to the sky, "you make me want to live, [ rowan. ] not survive, not exist. live."

 **warnings** : couincest [ don't worry, it's only some kisses ] and lots of run-ons.

* * *

Rose thought she knew better than to fall in love. Over the years, she'd seen her cousins fall over and over, their hearts hurt, broke, and shattered, and the pieces never really fit back together, until they were less like humans and more like mosaics.

Rose knew that love will break you – so stay far away from it.

-:-

 _"Have you ever kissed a girl, Rosie?"_

 _"No, why'd you ask?."_

 _Before Rose can protest, she's up against the wall, kissing_ Lily _, wild, dangerous, broken Lily, and Rose couldn't muster up the strength to shove her away, she just leaned in and got lost. Then Lily pulled away, a small smile played on her swollen lips._

 _"_ _W_ _asn't that fun?"_ _She giggled_ _and_ _dance_ _d_ _back into the crowd._

 _-:-_

But Lily was something different, wild and bold and broken and _oh-so-beautiful;_ Rose was drawn to the dangerous mixture like a poet to fire, beautiful to look at but deadly to touch. And no one had ever told Lily no; Rose certainly wasn't going to be the first.

Lily Potter was a tragedy waiting to happen, but Rose was so sick of being perfect and safe that she threw herself to the inferno and couldn't seem to care.

-:-

 _Rose hummed gently, legs swinging over the side of the astronomy tower. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, it was if the stars were listening to her._

 _"Have you ever wanted to jump?" Lily murmured quietly._

 _Rose glanced at her as Lily stared off into the night, her red hair tumbled over pale shoulders, holding a cigarette like a lifeline, the end a glowing ember._

-:-

She told herself it's an experiment, a _no-strings-attached_ deal, an escape from the pressure and boredom of her _oh-so-perfect_ life, because the truth was Rose was broken and tired and fake to the core, and that perfect facade was peeling off bit by bit. She just wanted something spontaneous, something _real_.

And Lily was a dying girl, made for reckless partying, young nights, and smoking until your lungs collapse, so raw and real and _alive_ ; Lily was a wildfire, burning up everything in her path, and then swallowing doubt and shame and guilt that followed until she couldn't feel them anymore. Lily Potter was broken and dying, and Rose felt herself breaking every time she touched her.

-:-

 _Hands slid in red hair and cherry red lips were on hers; Rose never felt more alive._

 _"Lily" Rose gasped. "Lily!"_

 _"Shhhhh," crimson lips pressed against hers, and Rose lost herself in them again._

-:-

They knew it was wrong, the stolen kisses and burning touches and white lies, but it felt so _good_. They're addicted and can't imagine quitting, even when Lily supposed have Teddy and Rose should have Scorpius, but they're just so sick and tired of _waiting_ for their broken princes to come. In a way, they saved themselves then condemned each other.

But soon broken Teddy fell head-over-heels in love with Lily, brushing off Victoire and Dominique and the ten-or-so other girls in love with him, and Lily kissed him back and twirled her hair and dressed in even shorter skirts, all while Rose fought back the jealously that clawed her insides like a panther.

 _It's for the best_ , she told herself, even though she didn't quite believe it. _This, what_ this _is_ _,_ _wasn't_ _made to last._

-:-

 _They're lying on the grass, staring up at the sky, and Lily's softly singing to the stars, reaching through space and time to comfort them, and Rose can't help but join in. But their voices soon grew tired and weary and then faded out into the night, leaving a peaceful silence._

 _Rose whisper_ _ed, breaking the silence, "You make me want to live, Lily. Not survive; not exist._ Live _."_

" _Rosie, this isn't living, this is dying."_

-:-

Rose should've been happy it's gone. She should've felt relieved that Lily's not a wild, uncontrolled forest fire burning everything in its path anymore; she's not dying for feelings but living for a future, a future with _Teddy,_ a future without kissing Rose and singing to the stars and burning up.

Lily's safer, happier, and living with her _oh-so-perfect_ prince, and Rose should've been dancing with _her_ prince, smiling at cameras, and relishing in safety, not padding after her no longer wild cousin or downing firewhiskey or burying herself in books. Rose wasn't supposed to break, _hell_ , she wasn't supposed to fall, but she's bloody broken and shattered and not even darling, little Scorpius can pick up all her pieces.

Rose was a fucking wreck, and it's all Lily Potter's fault.

-:-

" _Lily, congratulations on your marriage," Rose forced a smile. "You'll have a wonderful life."_

 _Green eyes shifted up to meet hazel ones, an unspoken line lingered between the two gazes._

You're no longer a dying girl. I am.

* * *

 **if you liked that, even if you hated it, please drop a review! i'd love to know what you thought.**


End file.
